Where Did Mal Go?
by Kennedy11035
Summary: Five years after high school everything seems fine for Ben and Mal. They are married and have three kids (2 biologically, 1 adopted). One day Mal's gone, where did she go and does she come back? I do not own Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, it includes my OC Rayner and Bal- Breelices OCs Adam and Belle. This is** **NOT** **the official sequel to The** Package. **Everyone is aged up 7 years since the first film. Please review. I take all ideas for** consideration. **Here you guys go.**

Where Did Mal Go?

When they graduated high school it was only three more months till the royal wedding. In September then Ben and Mal were married. With the two of them and Ben's adopted son Rayner. Then two years later, the kingdom welcomed the newest addition to the royal family, twins Belle and Adam. It was now the happy little family of five.

It didn't always stay like that though, after three years of the twins life, Mal was gone. When Ben woke up the next morning with no sign of his wife anywhere. He looked around in the normal places and then in the non-normal places. Soon it was seven and after looking all over the castle, Mal was still nowhere to be found. To make it even better it was time for Rayner to get up and get ready for school. Waking up his son, Ben couldn't feel anything but sadness, the love of his life was gone. What was he going to tell his kids? Mal was supposed to take 7 year old Rayner to school that Thursday, but obviously couldn't.

"Hey Buddy, finish up your breakfast and Aunt Evie is coming to take you to school." Ben said.

Rayner finished up just as Adam and Belle, his siblings, were getting up. "Ray!" Belle squealed. As three year olds the twins only call their big brother Ray and he's perfectly fine with it.

"I have to go to school now, I'll see you two later okay?" Rayner asked. The twins nodded and Rayner gave them a hug. "Bye," Rayner went to school all day not knowing a thing about his mom. When he got home from the school bus, his mom wasn't home, Evie was home, but he did not know this. "Mom!" Rayner shouted.

"Your moms not here Rayner." Evie said.

"Oh, hi Aunt Evie, is Uncle Doug here? Rayner questioned.

"Not yet he's getting Drew, Ella, Belle and Adam from daycare." Evie answered.

"Can you help me with my spelling words?" Rayner asked.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Evie replied.

"All you have to do is choose one of the words from the list say it and use it in a sentence, then I have to spell it." Rayner explained.

"Okay," By the time they were done Doug came with the other children.

"Welcome all of you, Mrs. Potts made cookies and they're in the dining room. All the kids ran to the dining room.

"Has Ben talked to you lately?" Doug inquired.

"Yeah, there's no sign of Mal anywhere, I looked for her using my magic mirror, Doug I don't think she's in Auradon, or at least somewhere where we won't find her like this." Evie cried.

"Evie, we'll find her," Doug calmed Evie down. But if we don't, what's he going to tell Auradon?" Evie shrugged. "And what's going to tell Rayner, Belle, and Adam?" This made Evie cry harder, because she knew deep down that they'd never find Mal. Which would mean those three kids won't have a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who had followed, favorited, and reviewed on the last chapter. Now I believe there will be one more chapter of this before I age the characters up nine years. This is unless you don't want me too. Tell me what you think I should do next in a review or PM me. Thank you to Bal-Breelice09121994 for the idea I used in this chapter and for letting me use your OCs Belle and Adam. Other than that, here you go.**

Chapter 2

Ben and Evie wanted to fully know that Mal was gone, and although they knew a magic mirror wouldn't lie, they went to Jane to see. Jane was the new Fairy Godmother, so she made cast a spell to find Mal, it was to no avail.

"I'm sorry Ben, I know you miss her." Jane apologized.

"It's not your fault Jane, I just have no idea what I'm going to tell the kids. It's not easy to tell three year olds and a seven year old that their mom has left." Ben assured.

"If you need any help, like taking them somewhere of anything, I'm just one phone call away." Jane promised.

"Thanks," Ben gave a sad smile. When he got home he felt bad. He sat his kids down in the living room to tell them the news. "Okay, kids," Ben began. The tears started to fill his eyes. He never thought that he would have to tell them something as terrible as this.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Rayner questioned. Worry was all the young boy could think of. Rayner couldn't remember anytime that his dad was this upset about something.

"No, Rayner, not everything is okay." Ben told his son. "Guys," Ben took a deep breath. "Mom left. I'm sorry."

"Mommy's not here?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Ben answered.

"You mean left as in like she's at the store?" Rayner inquired. He knew what he asked wasn't true, his dad wouldn't get so sad over his mom going to the store but hope had to remain somehow.

"No Buddy," Ben cried.

Two days later, after Ben took Rayner to school, the king came back to the castle for a meeting with the council of elders. Belle, on the other hand, had other plans. "Daddy! Please don't go! The three year old whined, holding on to Ben's leg.

"Sweetheart, I have to go." Ben told her.

"Daddy, please," the Princess begged.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Ben asked.

"You'll go away like Mommy." Belle answered.

Ben sighed. "Of course that's what this is about. She thinks I'll leave like Mal. Oh, Mal, why did you have to go? I can't bare to see her like this." Ben thought.

"How about you come with me then?" Ben suggested.

"Yay!" Belle cheered. Ben got to the council room with no time to spare. He sat Belle down and told her not to move. When the council came in, they took their seats.

Leah looked at Ben and saw his young daughter behind him. "King Ben, why is there a child in this room during this meeting? You know she's not allowed in here."

"Belle is my daughter and she can be where I want her to be and under the current circumstances she is certainly allowed in here." Ben told the former Queen.

"And what would those circumstances be?" Leah questioned. Ben stood there. "Go on King Ben."

"Be quiet mother, whatever is going on is King Ben's business, he doesn't have to share it with you." Aurora stood up.

"It's okay Queen Aurora, I would like to tell her what's going on so she will understand." Aurora sat down as Ben took a deep breath. "What's going on is that three days ago I woke up and Mal was gone. She has left her position as Queen and her role as a mother. We have no way of finding where she is and the reason why Belle is in here today, is she fears if she lets me out of her sight than I will disappear as well." Ben explained.

Ben didn't miss the sad looks on the councils faces. "I am so sorry to hear that King Ben," Elsa said. Lots of them nodded. Then there was a quick knock at the door.

"Lumiere can you get that please?" Ben asked

"Right away, Sire," Lumiere responded, opening the door.

What no one expected was Rayner to come running through the door. "Dad! Dad!"

"Rayner, Buddy, breath." Ben instructed his oldest child.

Rayner caught his breath and continued. "I found this in the dining room." Rayner held out a note. "It's from Mom." Ben took it and read it.

Dear Ben,

I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause by leaving but I just can't handle it anymore. Being Queen and being a mother has become to stressful for me. Where I'm going I do not know and you will not be able to find me. Tell the kids that I will always love them. Goodbye.

Mal

It was what Ben expected. He wasn't angry at Mal for leaving but was angry at himself for not seeing it sooner. Now his wife was gone and there was nothing he could do.

"I'm very sorry but I have to end this meeting. I hope you all understand."Ben said turning to the council. No one argued with him.

"Rayner, go take Belle somewhere else." Ben told Rayner.

Rayner listened, taking his sisters hand and leading her away. In the council room, with the door closed, Ben sat in his chair and cried. He let everything he was keeping bottled up inside out. This was hard for him too. He couldn't help but feel abandoned, lost and alone. He now had three children depending on him for everything, instead of him and Mal. Through his sadness he texted Evie to tell her to get all their friends and meet him at the castle.

15 minutes later, Evie, Doug, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos and Jane were all at the castle. "Thank you all for coming, now Evie, Doug, and Jane all know about this, but for the rest of you, I've got to tell you some bad news.

"What is it Ben?" Lonnie questioned.

Ben sighed. "Three days ago, Mal left. We can't find her."

If you said shock was all that was on the threes faces was shock, you'd be far wrong. "How could this happen?" Jay inquired. "It doesn't sound like Mal at all."

"I'm afraid it is. Rayner found a note from her today." Ben informed his group of friends. Evie payed more attention to this because it was something she hadn't heard of yet. "It says she was too stressed with her life. She said we will never find her, that she was sorry for all the trouble she will cause, and that she wants me to till the kids that she loves them."

"I will be Rayner and the twins mother figure Ben," Evie said.

"And we'll all be here to help you." Carlos added.

"No, don't worry yourselves with my problems." Ben told the group.

"Ben, you're always there for us, let us be there for us now." Jane continued. Ben knew he would not win this battle and wisely gave in.

"Okay, Guys, thank you so much for your help and support." Ben thanked.

"Any time Ben," Doug replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, seven months exactly, but, I've finished this chapter. Thanks to Pinksakura271 for the idea I used in this chapter. The OCs Amy and Coraline are Pinksakura271s, the mentioned OCs Belle and Adam are Bal-Breelice09121994s, the mentioned OC Rayner is mine and everything else is Disneys. Also after you read this chapter go read the prologue of my new story Justice and Memories, I really want to know what you all think about it. Anyways, here's chapter three of Where Did Mal Go?**

Chapter 3

Mal was wandering around the Isle, hidden enough so no one would call her Queen Mal. She stopped at the familiar castle. Mal walked in without knocking, yes for only being on the Isle three days, Mal was really starting to regress to her old ways. She walked through the shop that was on the first floor towards the stairs that went to the upstairs living quarters. Mal was really hoping that the person that she was looking for was at Bargain Castle, she hadn't seen her in seven years and really did miss her.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. Mal just kept ascending the stairs. A smile formed on her face knowing the person she wanted to see was there. "I said who's there?" The voice repeated.

"It's me Amy," Mal said, standing in front of her twin sister.

"Mal?" Amy questioned.

"The one and only," Mal replied.

Amy ran to her sister and hugged her, she missed Mal so much and every night wished that she'd see her again. "How are you here? Why are you here?" Amy asked.

"I have been begging Ben to let me go to the Isle for a long time and he finally agreed to it." Mal lied. Amy could tell that her sister was lying, because of all the wholes in her story, but she let it go for now. She was just so happy to see Mal.

"How'd you get in?" Amy inquired.

"I just walked in," Mal answered.

"Oh, no, I'll be right back." Amy said. A few minutes later Amy came back upstairs. "I forgot to lock the door last night."

Amy and Mal sat in the living room talking. A little girl comes running out of one of the bedrooms. "Mom, I can't sleep." She told Amy.

"I guess you can come out here for a little bit, Coraline." Amy responded.

Mal looked really confused at Amy. "Who is this?"

"This is Coraline, she's my adopted daughter." Amy explained.

"You're a mother? When did this happen?" Mal asked.

"It happened after you and the others had left, I found her by the shore," Amy replied.

"Mom, who's this?" Coraline wondered.

"This is my sister Mal," Amy said.

"Are you Queen Mal?" Coraline questioned. Mal cringed a little from that question. "Does that mean that you know Prince Rayner? I wish that I could be friends with him. That would be really fun, but I know that will never happen." Coraline rambled.

Mal's eyes fell to the floor. Although she had left to protect them, Mal was starting to miss Rayner, Belle, and Adam. "I do know him, and I can say you remind me a lot of him."

"I do?" Coraline inquired. Mal nodded.

After awhile Coraline fell asleep and Amy put her to bed. When she came out of the room, Amy decided to press Mal for why she is really on the Isle. "Okay Mal," Amy began. "Why are you really here?"

"I already told you why," Mal stated.

"No more lies Mal," Amy begged.

"You wouldn't understand," Mal said.

"I'm your twin sister, you can tell me anything," Amy reminded.

"I said you wouldn't understand!" Mal repeated.

"You don't know that! You haven't told me anything!" Amy argued.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Mal said.

After Mal had gone into her room, which had stayed the same for all those years, Amy sat on the couch and sighed. Seven years of wishing to see Mal again, and one of the first things that happens is an argument. Amy hoped that Mal would tell her what was bothering her soon, and Amy hoped she'd have the strength and knowledge to at least, understand. With these thoughts Amy fell asleep.


End file.
